Deslices, Nadie puede Evitarlos (Viñetas-Drabbles)
by IvannaVC
Summary: Lo que pasa en la liga, se queda en la liga. O eso se supone. Los campeones tienen secretos y preferencias que no publicaran jamás. Porque League of Legends es un juego para adolescentes, y los deslices de los campeones no. No todo es guerra por aquí, el amor y las coincidencias suelen hacer combinaciones ganadoras que funcionan dentro y fuera de los campos de la Justicia.
1. Armas Ocultas

Señoras, señores he indecisos, les hablo desde el inframundo para comunicarles que aparentemente vivo. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que publico aquí, y para el colmo, son viñetas no relacionadas entre sí ni. No son la continuación de mis fics su _Su Aroma_ y _Tú mis ojos, yo tus labios._ No daré excusas, prefiero decirles que estoy a mitad del capítulo 5 de _Su Aroma._

Gracias por aún leer mis historias.

A continuación, viñetas/drabbles de mis parejas favoritas de League of Legends. Díganme si quieren de alguna es específico, aunque no sea común o no me guste me esforzaré por hacer una de su agrado, como regalo por tener paciencia de monje con mis historias.

Sin más, aquí la primera historia corta.

* * *

 **Armas ocultas.**

¿Qué pensaba con tanto brillo en los ojos esa noxiana? Katarina Du Coteau estába lejos de ser una idealista, ella no era una blanca paloma como su hermana, quien se la pasaba todo el puto día en las nubes, inmaginando incontables fantasías románticas e indecorosas, propias de una doncella virgen y soñadora. Luxanna siempre había sido igual.

Y cuando ella notó que era observada, en vez de lanzar una de sus dagas al centro del pecho, como solía hacer al verlo, sus ojos se iluminaron más. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el demaciano. Instintivamente Garen se inclinó hacia ella, y la hermosa peliroja lo besó tímidamente en los labios.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? No tenía idea. ¿Por qué se sintió tan bien? Nop, eso tampoco lo sabía. El Poder de Demacia estába bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, las mujeres de su patria podían ser damas en la mesa, pero eran putas en la cama. Bien lo había comprobado muchas veces, con distintas cortesanas y mujeres nobles, si hasta había tenido sexo casual con Fiora varias veces, y la última hace apenas unas horas, en la madrugada en un sofá en la taberna de la Liga. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era _diferente_. El modo en que Katarina lo miraba era diferente. El tierno, tímido y torpe beso era definitívamente diferente a los que había recibido antes. Y eso le gustó demasiado, siendo sinceros.

\- Garen... - Susurró contra sus labios, la muchacha frente a el, mientras abría sus bellos orbes claros con lentitud. - Garen...

La manera suave y ronca de pronunciar su nombre probocaron que el hombre de casi dos metros de alto se tambaleara. Había sonado como un delicioso ronroneo, una delicada e inesperada suplica. Garen apartó todo malestar provocado por la batalla recién librada en los campos de la Justicia y clavó sus ojos azules en los esmeralda de la chica, sin perder demasiado tiempo la volvió a besar, con profundidad pues ella le dejó el camino libre para introducir su lengua. Y vaya que eran dulces esos sensuales labios enemigos. Su eterna rival besaba bastante bien a decir verdad, y no se lo esperaba.

Las manos del demaciano no podían quedarse quietas a pesar de que él había intentado detenerlas, no quería ceder más ni romper la atmósfera de inusual paz e intimidad que se había formado entre ellos. Acarició las mejillas ajenas con la delicadeza puesta al tocar un cristal muy delgado, con su mano izquierda sostuvo la nuca de la muchacha, mientras que su diestra seguía el sinuoso camino que había soñado tantas veces recorrer.

Recorrió su costado, curvas perfectas. Se detuvieron los besos y el movimiento de su mano al llegar al lugar en donde estaba enfundada una de sus dagas. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos insignificantes y procedieron ambos con rapidéz: Garen clavó en la pared las dagas de Katarina y esta lanzó lejos la espada enorme del hombre frente a ella, quedando ambos desarmados, sonrieron.

\- ¿No vas a revisarme en busca de armas ocultas, demaciano? - Preguntó divertida e inocente la chica, mientras acariciaba la mano de su rival con cariño implícito.

\- ¿Crees que no lo voy a hacer? - Dijo él, y rápidamente la alzó con un brazo. Caminó con naturalidad a su habitación y con la mano libre abrió la puerta, para luego ponerle pestillo.


	2. Party Hard

**Party Hard.**

\- Hey, panquecito~ - La llamó su colega, con su acostumbrado buen talante. Caitlyn respiró hondo y contó hasta tres, pensando en qué momento había llegado a aceptar vivir junto a Vi. Las súplicas, las bromas y las atenciones terminaron por hacerla aceptar de mala gana. - Sheriff, ¿por qué la cara de amargada? Bueno, normalmente estás seria y todo eso, pero hoy estás particularmente más agria...

El golpe con la culata del rifle resonó por los rincones de la casa e hizo callar a Vi. ¿Qué por qué? Era simple: hoy era su cumpleaños. Sus cumpleaños siempre le recordaban a su padre, y al deber con el que nació. No era particularmente alegre en su cumpleaños, el tedioso deber no la hacía feliz, pero la contentaba atrapar malhechores. Subió los escalones sin mucho ánimo y se dejó caer en la cama.

\- Vaya, mejor no joder más por hoy. - La pelirosa se rascó la cabeza con sus manos libres del armamento Piltorvariano, pero no de sus guantes de cuero. No le agradaba mostrar sus cicatrices, en ningún momento de ser posible. Pero se topó con el calendario de la Sheriff en la cocina, y el día presente pintado completamente de negro. - Un momento, sí hoy no es el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, porque no fue el cementerio, significa que hoy es...

En el otro lado de Píltover, la Bala Perdida se había infiltrado en la base de la policía sin necesidad de volar por los aires el edificio, dispuesta a tirar el corcho de su carapescado disfrazado de botella de campaña. Tenía ánimos de festejar, pero no había motivos. Así que celebraría que el cuartel general de Píltover explotó de repente. Se detuvo al ver un par de oficiales. Uno con cara de modelo metrosexual y el otro rubio que veía casi siempre en los campos de la justicia.

\- ¿Por qué no están Caitlyn ni Vi hoy, Jayce? - Preguntó el rubio más joven, que parecía un poco decepcionado.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Caitlyn. - Respondió el más guapo de los dos según Jinx. - Ella y Vi merecían un descanso. - Eso fue suficiente para la Bala Perdida, ya tenía un motivo para celebrar. Dejó al par de tortolitos con caras de ángeles solos, olvidando por completo su plan de hacer pedazos la noble institución. Fue directamente a la mansión de Caitlyn, sonriendo con más demencia de la habitual.

\- ¡Carapescado, hoy tenemos motivos para celebrar! - Chilló la joven, montándose en su lanza-cohetes con el rumbo previamente fijado.

Caitlyn estaba desvistiéndose cuando rompieron su ventanal con fuerza innecesaria. Cargó su rifle y apuntó de inmediato al intruso protegido por una nube de pólvora. Una risotada conocida y detestada por igual la hizo fruncir el ceño y maldecir.

\- ¡Oye, niña rica aburrida! - Le gritó Jinx, tirando a carapescado y a su ametralladora a los pies de la Sheriff. - ¡Vengo a mostrarte auténtica diversión de cumpleaños, a ver si cambias tu cara de culo con hemorroides!

Caitlyn no supo si reír o vomitar, quedando perturbada y quieta, lo que aprovechó Jinx para tirar al piso su rifle y a ella a la cama.

Al escuchar el estruendo y la risotada, Vi de inmediato supo de quién se trataba y qué sucedía, corrió hacia la habitación de su amiga encontrándose con una puerta asegurada y firme. Sin tiempo para ir en busca de sus enormes guantes, tumbó la puerta con un fuerte golpe de hombro.

\- ¡Suéltame, tabla de planchar! - Escuchó chillar a Caitlyn. - ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! - La Sheriff estaba sin brassier tumbada de espaldas en la cama, y sobre ella la Bala Perdida, que le había amarrado ambas manos con su collar de perlas robado.

\- ¡Oye hermanita, únete a la fiesta! - Le dijo Jinx, que se volteó a verla con sus ojos psicóticos y una enorme sonrisa. Pero Vi lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Caitlyn. En sus mejores fantasías sexuales había imaginado inmovilizarla de esa manera, y resulta que la demente de Jinx simplemente entra por la ventana sin permiso y lo logra.

En un impulso de furia y excitación crecientes, le quitó el vestido blanco a Jinx y la dejó tirada en la cama mientras ella montaba a Caitlyn con anhelo.

\- ¡Se supone que debes hecharla y desatarme, Agente! - Le intentó recordar ella. - ¡No seguirle el juego..! - Pero los labios de Vi la hicieron callar sin permiso.

\- ¡Se supo, se supo! - Chillaba Jinx, ahora excitada con la escenita. - Creí que jamás le ibas a decir que te la querías coger... - Una mirada asesina la hizo callarse, pero no le borró la sonrisa. Vi y Jinx se terminaron de desvestir sin dejar de luchar con la mirada.

La Sheriff de Píltover aún no podía creer la situación en la que estaba. Resulta que su enemiga quería celebrar su cumpleaños y su compañera la deseaba. ¿Qué clase de cumpleaños retorcido y boca arriba era este? Necesitaba despertar de ese sueño confuso cuanto antes. Pero en lugar de despertar, sintió como Vi la besaba nuevamente para luego descender hasta su entrepierna. Se arqueó al sentir su lengua y las manos inesperadamente suaves de Jinx en sus pechos. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el torso de la Bala Perdida.

\- ¡La Agente es buena en este tipo de cosas~! - Afirmó, mientras manoseaba los senos de la Sheriff con lujuria. - Aunque yo no me quedo atrás... - Se inclinó para besarle en los labios y le susurró pegada a su oreja al mismo tiempo en que llegaba al orgasmo y Vi gemía que la amaba: _"¡Ésta será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la Historia!"_


	3. Ardilla

**Ardilla.**

\- Qué mal, Nidalee está cumpliendo su sanción por la pelea con Khá'Six... - Dijo con aire triste a Pix. - Sona está en Jonia y Annie debía quedarse en la Liga...

\- _¡Kalubah!_ \- Escuchó de pronto, sobresaltándose. - ¡Lulu! - Y una emboscada brusca la tumbo al piso selvático. Gnar no era delicado ni siquiera con las damas. El Hada Hechicera se lo llevó a la cabaña tomándolo de la cola color rosa. La pequeña Yordle dudaba si sería malo o no romperle el cuello estando así de vulnerable, pero su secreto instinto malvado desaparecía en cuanto él la miraba con ojos de cachorro inocente, bueno, de ardilla inocente, en este caso.

Se quitó el sombrero y las botas. Estaba cansada y aburrida. No le gustaba quedarse sin personas con quién charlar. Lamentablemente Gnar aún no entendía del todo el lenguaje vigente, y sus jerigonzas descolocaban a Lulu, que siempre hacía esfuerzos por entenderlo, a diferencia de Sona, que al entrar en vínculo podía comprender sin saber la lengua del Yordle o Nidalee, que sabía el antiguo arte de comprensión bestial. Cuándo la Virtuosa de las cuerdas estaba presente, podían charlar largamente. Con Nidalee llegaban a un amistoso entendimiento. Pero ahora estaban completamente solos, cosa que nunca antes había ocurrido salvo en batalla.

\- _Shu shu..._ \- Dijo, mirándola fijamente. Lulu le espetó de vuelta un juguetón "¿qué miras?" Gnar sonrió y se le acercó sin respeto al espacio personal.

\- No te acerques tanto, _Tarzán_. - Le recriminó con diversión, poniéndole una mano al centro de la cara. - Hueles a bestia~

- _¡Dergooh!_ \- Chilló él, y se recostó sobre ella, durmiéndose al instante. Lulu, completamente roja, tomó su báculo e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: convertir en Ardilla a Gnar. Pequeño y adorable era más fácil de manejar, y al Eslabón Perdido no le molestaba demasiado ser ardilla si podía dormir junto a Lulu.

* * *

 _PD: Este fic hace referencia a Su Aroma, y los hechos transcurren en la casa de Nidalee._

 _PD2: ¡Shu Shu Bana!_


	4. Ladrón y Mensajero

**Ladrón y Mensajero.**

\- ¡No lo pierdas de vista, Valor! - Gritó la joven demaciana. Había conseguido acorralar a su rival a las afueras de Demacia, y como todos sabían, fuera de la Liga de las Leyendas se podía aplicar la ley con todo el rigor necesario. Talon sería encarcelado de por vida y ella sería vanagloriada por Lux e incluso por el Príncipe Jarvan. Le emocionaba la idea de poder horrar a su difunto hermano y ganarse un mayor respeto de Vayne. La misteriosa Cazadora Nocturna siempre le había causado gran admiración e interés, de hecho hasta tenían una forma ligeramente similar de luchar dentro de los campos de la justicia.

Mientras Quinn se regocijaba en su ventaja numérica y posicional, Talon pensaba en una buena manera de huir. Pero no conocía esos alrededores ni tenía el equipamiento necesario para tirarse a un río lleno de rápidos y piedras afiladas. Maldijo para su adentros a la hija menor de su maestro, por usar de mensajero a un talentoso asesino. Aunque se lo merecía: se comió dos de las tres raciones de porogalletas que habían horneado Cassiopeia y Katarina por horas. Recordó su plática con ella.

\- _Las malditas porogalletas son para los poros, inepto. - Le gruñó, desenfundando sus navajas con claras intenciones de ensuciarse las manos con sangre. - Estuve todo un día haciéndolas_ _ **para los poros. No para ti. -**_ _Talon lamentó no cargar ni una navaja de afeitar. Agarró un cuchido de cocina con mango plástico de color rosa y puso la cara más amenazante que pudo._

 _ **-**_ _Calma, muchachos. - Intervino el Abrazo de la Serpiente. - Sugiero una sanción para Talon y no un enfrentamiento a muerte en la cocina. - Ambos escupieron un_ _"me parece bien" y La Hoja Siniestra le ordenó con una sonrisa hacer llegar una carta a cierto individuo de la familia Crownguard._

\- ¡Ríndete, noxiano! - Le grító Quinn, sacándolo de sus desagradables recuerdos. - ¡Ambos sabemos el descenlace que esto va a tener! - Pero en realidad, no tenían ni idea.

Valor rasgó la túnica del Asesino e hirió su hombro. En cualquier momento le iba a sacar los ojos y la demaciana lo haría caer sin vida al suelo, pero los dos sospechaban de que Quinn no iba a matarlo. De hecho, evitaba todo lo posible cualquier daño innecesario, disparó con su vallesta manual muy cerca, pero sin darle. Quería entregarlo vivo a las autoridades, pero el prefería la muerte antes que una cárcel demaciana. Miró a la hermosa joven de cabello corto y se le ocurrió un descabellado y magnífico plan de distracción, que tendría consecuencias permanentes en su relación de rivales.

Con un solo movimiento terminó de quitarse la túnica, dejándo a la luz del atardecer rozar sus músculos definidos y cicatrices de batalla. Entró a unas salientes que Quinn conocía: no tenían salida. Sería perfecto para atraparlo, aunque Valor no pudiera entrar en ellas con intenciones de ataque por su falta de corrientes de aire. Las Alas de Demacia entraron con cierto nerviosismo, había visto a Talon quitarse la túnica y no entendía ni podía anticipar sus intenciones.

\- Calma, demaciana. - Susurró una voz melosa y varonil muy cerca, pero no sabía cuanto. - Warwick no es el único lobo que sale a cazar doncellas inocentes y castas. - Agregó y la sumergió en las sombras de una cueva antes inexistente. Un sismo menor había desbloqueado un antiguo pasaje secreto, que ni Ezreal había descubierto. Ahora un par de antiguos rivales se hallaban en sus entrañas, consientes del peligro que corrian por no conocer ni el terreno ni lo que el otro iba a hacer.

Estaban frente a frente, ella lo sabía por el olor a sangre que tenía la reciente herida de Talon, y él por la respiración agitada de su acompañante. Quinn se cuestionaba si dispararle o no y él si huir o revanarle el cuello. Al mismo tiempo, Talon dejó una de sus cuchillas en el cuello de la joven y ésta apunto sus flechas pegada a la oreja derecha de su Rival. Una flecha penetraba más rápido, pero una herida en el cuello era mortal también. Talon suspiró con resignación y tiró al piso su única navaja restante. Quinn retrocedió dos pasos, aún apuntándole, convencida de que era una artimaña sucia para hacerla bajar la guardia. Su corazón estaba acelerado, la Sombra de la Espada parecía haberse relajado, lo vio apoyarse en la pared y respirar profundo, para luego echarse algo a la boca. Entonces Quinn esntedió que está persecución no tendría mayores logros. Si él intentaba huir, ella no le dispararía. El no usaría su navaja. Esta tarde no habrían heridos ni gloria.

\- Después de todo, no verte en los campos de la justicia sería aburrido. - Comentó ella al aire. - Valor necesita afilar sus garras en algo vivo y afinar mi punteria con un objetivo que desaparece y se teletransporta me convertira en experta. - Dio media vuelta con claras intenciones de dejarlo libre para irse, pero quién terminó siendo prisionera fue ella. Talon había agarrado sus brazos con firmeza. Ella no atinó a decir nada por la sorpresa, lo que él aprovechó para darle la vuelta y besarla con pasión abrumadora. El primer beso de Quinn fue robado for uno de los más reconocidos asesinos de Valoran, y ella no logró evitarlo, con fuerzas debilitándose sin saber por qué, intentó alejarlo.

\- No te recistas, Quinn. - Le dijo suave y sugestivamente. - Prometo no hacerte daño, venga, déjame besarte... - Sus palabras parecieron tener un efecto inmediato en ella, que era incapaz de negarse. Presionó su pélvis con la de ella y la subió a la pared, con los brazos sobre su cabeza. Talon tenía plena conciencia de que acababa de drogar a Quinn, por lo que no la hizo suya, a pesar de querer hacerlo. Había ciertas cosas que ni un asesino haría, y violar a una doncella virgen, por muy demaciana que fuera, no era algo que Talon se creyera capaz de hacer. La embistió lento al principio, luego aumentó el ritmo, no sin antes soltar sus manos para que pudiera aferrarse a él y él a ella. Antes de llagar al orgasmo sus piernas comenzaron a fallar de puro placer, se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cueva y con Quinn encima. Que temblaba como una hoja y lo miraba con ojos de cachorro. Tomó su lindo rostro entre sus manos y la volvió a besar, robándole más y más besos sin su autorización. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus senos, los presionó un poco, para después descubrirlos.

\- T-Talon... - Murmuró ella, procesando la situación lentamente y limitándose a sentir lo que la Sombra de la Espada le hacía. Cuando la tibia y experta lengua de Talon lamió sus pezones no pudo hacer más que gemir... _Y disfrutar._

\- Escondías _un par de grandes sorpresas_ , niña. - Le hizo saber, mirándola por un momento a los ojos. Le puso en la espalda lo que quedó de su túnica y la apoyó con delicadeza en el piso, con el arriba. La besó, tocó y embistió hasta un inesperadamente intenso orasmo, que mancilló la ropa de las Alas de Demacia. Retiró su traje y dormitó en paz con la cara entre sus senos.

Se sentía ligeramente culpable por haber abusado sexualmente de ella, su calidéz e inocencia le brindaban una paz que era imposible conseguir al otro lado de la frontera. En Noxus no existían bellas doncellas puras, solo viudas negras, putas y mujeres fatales. Quinn acarició su cabello castaño hasta que la escuchó dormirse.

Talon no creyó lo dificil que fue para él tener que regresar, o más bien, tener que separarse de ella. Se fue en silencio dejando atrás el mensaje que Katarina le había ordenado entregar y uno propio.

El sonido de Valor resgando y tragando carne fresca despertó a Quinn. Tenía puesta una capa de cuerpo completo ingeniosamente fabricada con los restos de la túnica de Talon. Había junto a ella una flor de colores oscuros y una manzana. El mensaje la hizo sonrojarse.

 _PD: Para los que no sabían, Crownguard es el apellido de Lux... Y obviamente de Garen._


	5. Paz del Corazón

**Paz en el Corazón.**

Día tras día, Freljord no cambiaba. Eran siempre las mismas montañas cubiertas de nieve, los icebergs y glaciares imponentes, los ríos congelados y la naturaleza perenne quieta. Braum amaba su tierra como nadie, era un orgulloso Avarosiano desde que conoció a su líder, callendo perdidamente enamorado de los hilos de plata que tenía por cabellos, su ojos siempre encendidos con determinación y la fe que tenía por la causa que defendía. Pero de eso han pasado siglos. El Corazón de Freljord pensó que su nación sería por siempre un puñado de tribus nómades que se llevaban mal entre sí cuándo Avarosa murió. Ella era de las pocas personas que creían firmemente que Freljord sería nuevamente una sola nación.

En esos melancólicos pensamientos se encontraba, cuándo al llegar al altar secreto de Avarosa le sorprendió un vacío imposible. El Arco de Hielo no estaba, lo que podía significar una sola cosa: alguien había logrado liberarlo de su hechizo autoprotector. El Arco había escogido a su nuevo portador, un líder que convertiría a Freljord en una sola nación siguiendo los pasos de su querida Avarosa. Braum comenzó su peregrinaje por todo Freljord, uniéndose a viejos aliados y nuevos reclutas en busca del misterioso nuevo líder. La Criofénix, Nunu y de manera indirecta Tryndamere lo llevaron a la entrada de la actual tribu Avarosiana: no quedaban muchos descendientes, y eran más bien pacíficos, pero aún así luchaban por sobrevivir, crecer y prosperar. Además se rumoreaba que el líder actual poseía mucho potencial y grandes poderes. Braum estaba emocionado por lo prometedor que sonaba.

El Corazón de Freljord entró y fue recibido con amabilidad y plena confianza, los niños se le tiraban los brazos, los hombres lo miraban con respeto y estrechaban su mano, las mujeres le ofrecían asilo y algo de comer. Preguntó con cautela por la líder de la tribu, e inmediatamente comenzó la algarabía.

\- Nuestra Reina es la mejor arquera de toda Runaterra. - Argumentó un hombre fornido.

\- Ella aplica fielmente la doctrina de Avarosa, la admira y sigue sus pasos. - Afirmó una anciana, sabiendo el legendario aprecio y lealtad del Corazón de Freljord hacia la hermana menor de Lissandra.

\- ¡Ashe es muy linda! - Gritó un chico de no más de trece años, le siguieron todos los demás niños.

\- Nuestra hermosa Reina no tiene mucho tiempo para nosotros. - Dijo en tono de broma un joven guerrero. - La Liga de las Leyendas y su Rival Tryndamere consumen todo su tiempo...

¿Reina? ¿Hermosa líder? Braum no podía imaginar a la siguiente lider Avarosana ser otra mujer. Podría decolorar el legado de Avarosa, utilizar su nombre en vano o llevar la causa al fracaso. Braum sintió angustia que disimuló con una amplia sonrisa tranquila.

El Corazón de Freljord no quiso esperar a que regresara de su arduo entrenamiento y partió a buscarla al bosque montañoso. Duras pendientes y el ya usual frío penetrante, pero al curtido Braum no le fue difícil llegar a un punto conflictivo entre fronteras.

Se sintió solo mientras caminaba, rodeado por la inmencidad de un bosque nevado y silencioso. Evocó a su amiga y compañera Avarosa en su mente, la vio danzar por la nieve con la agilidad de un halcón y la gracia de un hada. Con el arco de hielo apuntó hacia él. Y Braum inconscientemente levantó y fortificó la puerta que hacía de escudo, preparado para recibir una enorme y luminosa Flecha Mágica. Pero no contó con que sus recuerdos lo lanzaran por los aires dejándole semi inconsciente a los pies de un árbol.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó una voz femenina pero intimidante.

Braum alzó la vista con dificultad. La sublime emoción del reencuentro le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Con sus fuertes brazos y manos gentiles atrajo a Avarosa hacia su pecho tibio y descubierto.

\- ¡Avarosa, te haz dignado a volver! - Le increpó con la voz rota de melancolía. -Freljord no ha cambiado mucho, pero la paz aún no llega...

-Pero llegará, grandullón. - Le consoló ella, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura. - La paz volverá pronto... Con tu apoyo y lealtad lo conseguiremos, Corazón de Freljord.

Y de eso Braum no tenía duda. Estrechó más a la aparición de su recuerdo, deseando que no se fuera otra vez. Besó la nívea frente y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. La nueva Reina de la tribu Avarosana, la Arquera de Hielo, correspondió al abrazo de Braum, sabiendo que la paz de Freljord sería benidera. Pero la paz que sentía el Corazón de Freljord no tuvo que esperar más.


	6. Rojo sobre Negro

**Rojo sobre Negro.**

Jhin estaba habituado a la brutalidad. No recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo sin fines malvados, no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había llamado por su nombre, no recordaba la última vez en que no miró a alguien como una macabra obra de arte en potencia. Hasta que una odiosa rubia invencible se cruzó por su camino y no le dirigió palabra o asistencia. Estaban en el mismo equipo, más la rubia no estaba interesada en participar en la masacre, parecía más interesada en derribar el estúpido inhibidor. Pero aún así, cuando el _ad carry_ enemigo revivió y se dirigió a toda prisa a acabar con su racha, ella se volteó a él y lo cubrió con oro impenetrable y puro, para luego asesinar al enemigo y destruir las dos torres que quedaban para la victoria.

En la sala posterior a las batallas, todo el mundo se dedicó a alabar el sobrio dominio de la Justiciera, evitando dirigirle la palabra al maníaco artista. Ella sola rompió tres estructuras y en _bot_ su _adc_ no murió ni una sola vez. En palabras sencillas, ella le salvó el culo durante toda la partida. No cometía errores, eso es lo que popularmente se sabía. Después de todo la Liga de las Leyendas no escogería a cualquier abominación como supervisor de disciplina.

Sin saber cuándo, la siguió con la mirada en el comedor, siempre completamente armada. Afuera del campo de batalla, flotaba con gracia, sin que sus pies tocaran tierra. Sus alas y voz solemne le irritaban. Parecía un maldito angelito, amante de la justicia, siempre piadosa aunque no dudaba en usar la violencia en contra de los pecadores o enemigos.

\- ¿Dónde está tu aureola? - Le preguntó por fin, una noche que la encontró sola contemplando el cielo despejado.

\- Encerrada en mi alma desde que bajé a la Tierra. - Respondió la armadura dorada. Jhin no pensó que le contestara con el mismo tono neutral que él había usado para preguntarle. Quiso saber qué expresión tenía, pero el casco le impedía ver su cara. Quería ver el rostro de Jesús de Nazareth de una vez por todas. - No creas que porque soy encargada de vigilar que las reglas se cumplan yo no he de romperlas si lo considero necesario. - Agregó, empuñando su espada pero sin revelarla. Al parecer había leído la intención de Jhin, quién quería quitarle brutalmente el casco y quizá, de ser posible, toda la armadura.

\- ¿Los ángeles no tocaban el arpa y embarazaban vírgenes solamente? - Le gruñó, poniendose a la defensiva.

Kayle, por única respuesta retiró el casco de su cabeza. Los ojos azules lo miraron, atravesando su ser y la parte éterea que le quedaba. No dijo nada, solo lo miró por minutos interminables. Sin previo habiso volteó dándole la espalda y se marchó a su habitación. El Virtuoso se mantuvo unos minutos más mirando el camino por dónde ella se había ido. Entonces supo que ella sería su mayor obra de arte.

Al día siguiente, en el mismo lugar, Jhin esperó cinco horas, hasta aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada a que la Justiciera apareciera. Traía un camisón blanco como única armadura, los largos hilos de oro brillaban con furia. La mujer parecia hipnotizada por la luz de la luna. No estaba alerta ni traía consigo su espada. Era una oportunidad perfecta, Khada Jhin sintió la excitación nacer desde lo más profundo de su conciencia deforme. Imaginó todas las formas posibles de violarla, de asesinarla y posteriormente convertir en arte el más hermoso de los cadáveres. Cómo una bestia inconsciente se le acercó por la espalda, olió su perfume a cielo y pronunció su nombre.

La palabra, evocada siempre en rezos y felicitaciones, sonó cual gemido de ternera separada de su madre en el matadero. La boca y dientes mancillados no eran dignos de pronunciar tan célebre y puro nombre. Al menos en eso estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Mi nombre en tus labios suena como el cántico de una sirena sacada del mar. - Kayle no se molestó en voltear a verle. Su cara y toda su precencia le eran profundamente desagradables. Pero imposibles de ignorar.

\- Tu nombre no es digno de que mis labios lo pronuncien. - Gruñó, mientras sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre. - Así que no me hagas tener que volver a hacerlo. - Formó una prisión con sus brazos, torso y el tronco de un árbol milenario. Kayle no tenía deseos de jugar a la pobre y desamparada doncella. Por fin lo miró a los ojos, paralizando su corazón antes que su cuerpo.

En ese punto él se preguntó quién sería realmente el asesinado esa noche. La chica no se horrorizó ni gritó por ayuda como hubiera deseado el Virtuoso.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Joniano? - Le preguntó finalmente.

\- Quiero plantear tu belleza y mi arte en un lienzo. - Le dijo, pasando su mano gélida por la suave y tibia mejilla de la rubia. - Pero me temo que no habrá jamás lugar tan grande, lo suficientemente grande como para que mi imaginación termine de dibujarte, esculpirte y trazarte. - Ella quitó la máscara, topándose con un rostro infantil lleno de cicatrices, ojos tanto oscuros como penetrantes y una boca de dientes blancos, perfectos y peligrosos.

\- Jhin... - Comenzó ella, extrañada por lo bien que sonaba el nombre del asesino en serie en sus labios. - Lamento decirte que... - Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de el Virtuoso y enfocó sus pupilas a las de él, para traspasar el sentido de sus palabras al alma del Joniano. - Jamás existirá un rojo lo suficientemente fuerte e infinito como para pintar sobre el negro. Porque tu lienzo se tiñó con un color más oscuro que el negro. Por más trazos rojos que viertas sobre él, el negro solo puede ser más oscuro.

Jhin pareció sufrir un ataque fulminante al corazón, Kayle lo sostuvo en un abrazo maternal y continuó diciendole una verdad que nadie había querido encontrar. Sólo ella, y ahora, él.

\- Aunque me vuelvas un cadáver y con mi sangre dorada intentes pintar, lo único que quedará teñido de rojo serán tus manos. - Hizo una pausa para acariciar la nuca del hombre enfermo de verdad. - La vida es transparente. Pero haz teñido la tuya de un solo y monocromático color, Jhin.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué voy a hacer, Kayle? - Preguntó con desesperación, aferrandose a su espalda como náufrago a un salvavidas, mirándola apoyado en el centro de su torso. - ¿Y todos los demás colores, dónde están? ¿Cómo los encontraré? ¡Mi lienzo, ah! ¡Mi lienzo! ¡Mi arte!

Atrás quedó el sanguinario maníaco que planeaba violarla y descuartizarla. Apoyado entre sus senos no había más que un hombre perturbado, solo y desamparado. El miserable ser conmovió el corazón fuerte de Kayle, que ya había olvidado la posibilidad de que todo fuera una farsa para asesinarla sin llamar la atención... Pero ahora Jhin sólo necesitaba y quería una respuesta.

\- Debes borrarlo, limpiarlo, reemplazarlo. Tu arte no necesariamente debe morir en una cárcel o en el infierno. Tu arte simplemente debe renacer en un lienzo que sea capaz de expresar más que un sórdido negro inmune a tus trazos. - Le consoló, sin parar de acariciarlo. Temblaba con violencia. La brutalidad, los asesinatos, los cadáveres. Todo, por nada. Su lienzo estaba completamente ocupado por el negro. Desesperado la miró fijamente. En ese instante sucedió. La última campanada del día del juicio final que se supone Kayle debía tocar, se perdió en el futuro completamente lejano e imposible. La rubia lo rodeó con sus alas y él la Besó en los labios.

Era el primer beso que daban. Jhin nunca antes había besado sin tener que pagar o matar. Kayle no pensó jamas en usar sus labios para algo más que para hablar. Cuándo la saliva del otro se mezcló con la propia olvidaron dónde estaban, quiénes eran, cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Se toparon de bruces con la realidad al momento en que Jhin quiso alzar más su cara, encontrando que bajo sus pies sólo había un gran vacío. Se habían elevado más de veinticinco metros del suelo, en un punto inexacto del bosque que rodeaba la Liga de las Leyendas.

Kayle lo abrazó con más fuerzas y le dió un paseo por la noche despejada. El vértigo fue superado sólo por la expectación enorme. La luna los miraba con orgullo. No había un asesino en serie ni un ángel, no eran la Justiciera y el Virtuoso, no eran dos campeones de la Liga de las Leyendas. Eran simples almas étereas.

Kayle lo dejó en la entrada del bosque, pues ella planeaba seguir contemplando el cielo nocturno hasta el amanecer. Jhin aferró su mano metálica a la izquierda de Kayle y se desprendió del arma enorme que solía llevar sobre el hombro. A la Justiciera se le revolvieron las entrañas. Con la fuerza antinatural del brazo biónico la arrastró a un cuarto oscuro, oculto en una de las paredes del pasillo principal. Kayle no quiso pedirle ayuda al par de demacianos que estaban revolcándose en un sofá por vergüenza propia y ajena.

Se preguntó si tendría que utilizar la fuerza bruta y armar un escándalo para huir. Deseó que no fuera así, y que simplemente Jhin se había dejado llevar por el momento. Tragó saliva cuándo escuchó una serie de seguros cerrarse tras de sí. No podía ver nada en absoluto. Pero de improviso una luz tenue iluminó la habitación completa.

Era como un museo. Docenas de cuadros con muchísimos colores diferentes, estatuas que parecían haber sido hechas por el mismísimo joven Doran y un lienzo en blanco sobre un trípode en medio de la sala. Frente a él, Khan Jhin puso una butaca pequeña y mullida. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza, ella obedeció como si de su padre se tratara. El Virtuoso buscó un par de cosas en silencio, luego se puso de pie mirando el lienzo en blanco. La retrató por una hora y media. Kayle, quién nunca antes había hecho algo parecido, opinó para sí misma que había acabado rápidamente. Le invadieron unas enormes ganas de ver cómo le había quedado la dichosa pintura. Pero Jhin la detuvo con su mano cual niña que quiere entrar a la piscina inmediatamente después de comer.

\- Mirar no es gratis. - Le aseguró con una voz que a Kayle le hizo temblar las rodillas. - Debes pagarme antes. - Puso su pierna derecha en medio de las de ella, inmovilizadondola en su asiento mullido. La agarró de la nuca y la besó con desenfreno.

Kayle pensaba lentamente en lo que debía hacer. Su mente, siempre racional y severa, le decía que claramente debía matarlo y colgarle las bolas en la cabeza, su corazón daba gritos en algarabía y su cuerpo opinaba humildemente que la estaba pasando genial. Sin un consenso establecido, se inició una guerra civil dentro de ella. Ahora Jhin se encargaría de guiarla hasta que la armonía volviera a su ser.

No supo en que momento exactamente las manos de Jhin la tomaron de las nalgas, para luego dejarla con una delicadeza que ambos lo creían incapaz de ejecutar, en una cama baja y bastante amplia. Oh rayos.

-Jh-Jhin... no deberías... - Musitó ella, en un espasmo de lucidez. - Por favor... No lo hagas...

\- ¿Qué no haga _qué_ , Kayle? - Y así la dejó sin habla por un momento. - ¿Que es _exactamente lo que_ _ **no**_ _quieres que haga? -_ Besó su rodilla, para luego lamerla con lentitud. - ¿Es ésto lo que no quieres que haga? - Luego bajó por su muslo, trazando con su lengua un camino transparente.

\- No quiero que... - Un gemido agudo se le escapó de los labios cuándo comenzó a succionar su entrepierna. Una y otra vez, luego la lengua, después hasta sus labios. ¿En qué momento le quitó la ropa interior? Le dejó de importar justo en el crucial momento en que su espalda se arqueó, dejándola disfrutar de su primer orgasmo. Fue tan sublime el sonido, que Jhin sintió que se vendría en cualquier momento.

\- ¿No quieres que te quite la virginidad? - Le ronroneó pegado a su oreja, mientras rozaba su intimidad con la propia. - ¿Tienes miedo al dolor, la humillación? - En ese punto frotaba con ritmo, embistiendo acompasadamente para no acabar antes de disfrutar al máximo. - ¿Al pecado?

\- A todo... - Gimió trémula de excitación y miedo. No quería que ocurriera así, no tan de improviso, no en cualquier momento, no sin su permiso. Ya había besado sin estar realmente segura, no quería tampoco tener sexo sin sentirse completamente cómoda, a gusto y amada. Un Ángel podía mezclarse pero no revolverse.

Entendiendo ahora cómo pensaba y sentía la Justiciera, rebuscó en su memoria lo que podía hacer. Sonrió con malicia y ternura a la vez. Se quitó la vestimenta superior de un tirón brusco, exponiendo un pecho fornido y estrecha cintura. Kayle por puro instinto subió sus manos desde su cadera hasta sus mejillas. No creyó que fuera posible que un individuo como él pudiera tener tan suave la piel. Con su mano derecha tomó la contraria de ella y la besó cual princesa. Pero luego la hizo dar un vertiginoso recorrido hasta su entre pierna. Envolvió su miembro, enseñándole con picardía dulce a provocarlo, a hacerlo sentirse bien. Cuándo tímidamente Kayle siguió el ritmo, él tocó delicadamente su botón. Mientras esta nueva y deliciosa forma de arte llegaba a la cúspide de la perfección, Jhin se dedicaba a besarla en los labios.

Gemidos rasgaron en aire y terminaron en las manos del otro. Kayle temblaba, incapaz de decir palabra legible. Jhin la abrazó y le quitó el camisón de dormir blanco empapado de sudor y sus elixires mezclados. Los envolvió a ambos con un edredón relleno de plumas.

Jhin ya sabía cómo expresaría su arte de ahora en adelante. Su lienzo estaba completamente ocupado por el color negro, y así quedaría por siempre, por todos los pecados que cometió. Pero ahora tenía un lienzo nuevo, que podía hacer resaltar el color rojo. Un lienzo dorado. El lienzo de Kayle. Él pintaría una obra de arte tras otra, y estaría pendiente de que la ni oscuridad ni el carmesí predominaran. Porque no quería tener que pintar rojo sobre negro nuevamente. No ahora que dorado se había vuelto su color favorito.


	7. Casi Homosexuales

_**Casi Homosexuales.**_

Las malas lenguas, los invocadores bromistas y los campeones chismosos solían decir que ellos eran homosexuales. Su exagerada femeneidad o su completa falta de ella daban pie para especulaciones. Y es que ninguno de los tampoco afirmaba o negaba nada, dando aún más que hablar. La sexualidad de la Vigilante de Píltover y el Escudo de Valoran solían ser un tópico recurrente en las conversaciones de los campeones de la Liga de las Leyendas. Más esto a los dos los traía sin cuidado. Lo que los demás dijeran o dejaran de decir no les importaba. Eran lo bastante maduros como para no hacer caso a las habladurías. Se dedicaban miradas de comprensión entre sí cuando se encontraban. Pero en los ojos de aquellos campeones no solo había un sentimiento de igualdad. Era extraño e intenso, como si sus ojos dieran mordiscos. Lamentablemente nunca encontraron excusa válida para hablarse, hasta que cierta tarde un grupo de jovencitas les unió en una extraña y corta pero emocionante velada.

\- Queridooooooo~ - Canturreo una voz en la cabeza de los demacianos y la hija pródiga de Píltover. - ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto esta tarde? - Sona, que no se molestó en ser discreta con su ofrecimiento, sonrojó a Lux, quién se hallaba conectada a ella mentalmente. La imaginación de la Doncella Luminosa floto hasta lugares recónditos de su mente, imaginando besos, mordiscos y chupones donde solo había abrazos y repostería.

\- Eh... Te has puesto roja de pronto, ¿Estás bien? - Preguntaba Caitlyn, sentada en la misma mesa que los nombrados.

\- Sí, sí. - La menor negó con la cabeza. - Sona, ¿p-or qué tú...?

\- ¡YA LLEGÓ POR QUIÉN LLORABAN! - Vociferó una voz andrógena mientras se sentaba estruendosamente al lado de Cait. - Hola, preciosa. - Dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su compañera, ganandose un empellón en el hombro. Dejó salir una risita y cruzó su mirada con alguien inusual para ella. Se sintió catatónica, creyendo ver estrellas y todo el universo en un par de pupilas, porque unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro la miraron cordiales y cálidos. Una sonrisa y una voz aterciopelada que le causó mareo le saludó. El Caballero la forzó sin querer a seguir mirándole el resto de la velada. - De... ¿de qué hablaban?

\- De por qué Sona le ofreció a Taric ir a su habitación esta tarde. - Soltó Cait, bebiendo de su té con panecillos. Una mirada agresiva e insólita clavó Vi en la chica del Etwahl. Esta vez fue Sona quién se sonrojó, notando lo que ellas habían pensado.

\- So-solo vamos a cocinar...

\- ¿Sólo cocinar? - Interrumpió Taric, entonando sensualmente sus palabras. - Que aburrido. - Sona se sonrojo aún más y el Caballero de las Gemas se burló un poco de ella. Le encantaba ver su carita roja cual tomate. - Pensé que esta tarde podríamos... - Dejó en el aire la frase, para causar sugestión en el ambiente.

\- Podríamos ¿qué? - Intervino Lux, metida hasta la punta de la nariz en la conversación agena.

\- _Hacer cosas de adultos._ \- Terminó. Lux sintió que se iba a desmayar, Caitlyn escupió el té y a Sona le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco. - Como ver una película de Terror o hablar del futuro. - Agregó riendo. Sona le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro (una caricia para Taric), Lux abrió los ojos con decepción y Cait intento recobrar la compostura que había perdido. Mientras todo esto ocurría Vi estaba perdida en su mente, imaginandose a si misma en el lugar de Sona. ¿Cómo sería ser querida por un hombre? ¿Los besos serían muy bruscos? ¿Las caricias lujuriosas...? ¿Do-dolería mucho?

\- Oh, por todos los cielos. - Dijo Cait sin aliento. - Vi se sonrojó. - Cuando todo el mundo la volteo a ver, ella solo pudo mirar a Taric con los mismos ojos que ponía al ver un _Cupcake_ recién hecho. Se quedaron viendo de pronto, los demás se hundieron en un silencio espectante, esperando a que se dijeran algo decisivo, como que Vi lo detestaba o que Taric le aturdierapor mirarlo de esa forma. Pero definitivamente nadie se esperaba lo que iban a decirse. La siguiente conversación fue una serie de preguntas y respuestas rápidas y simultáneas que ambos necesitaban saber por motivos mayores.

\- ¿Te has acostado con alguien de tu mismo sexo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quién dominaba?

\- Yo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quise en ese momento.

Entonces Vi se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación seguida de una Caitlyn temerosa de que todos supieran que mantenían relaciones sexuales activas, dejando atrás una mesa llena de chicas en estado de shock. Taric volvió su mirada sombría y se disculpó con Sona. Al parecer tenía planeado algo diferente para esta tarde. Amaba estar con su Cajita Musical, pero este encuentro con Vi revivió inquietudes sepultadas en él desde hace ya algunos años. Caminó por dónde sabía que estaba el dormitorio de Caitlyn y Vi pensando un poco en Ezreal. Aquel chiquillo amable y afeminado. Todos pensaban que tenían una relacion clandestina y sucia, cuando apenas y se hablaban. El único hombre con el que había tenido sexo era Garen. Estaban tan ebrios que Taric solo recordaba la sensación de penetrar a su mejor amigo. Sintio un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda en una mezcla de asco y pudor. Nunca lo mencionaron, era una especie de tabú extremo para ellos. Taric creía seriamente que se había filtrado el rumor entre los soldados y por eso llevaba el estigma de ser creído homosexual. Nunca pensó que su gran estilo y manera de ser eran las causantes de los rumores. Y lo que era peor, lo veían como un muerde almohadas. Sus pensamientos fatalistas terminaron de golpe al ver a Vi y Cait besarse rápidamente en los labios. No dijo nada para no ser descubierto y obligarlas a dar una bochornosa explicación. Pero notó como Vi lo miraba de reojo. Caitlyn entró en la habitación y Vi se quedo quieta, esperando a que él fuera quien le llamara. Taric no se hizo de rogar, no era su estilo.

\- Creo que nos debemos una conversación, ¿Verdad? - Dijo tentativamente. - Creo, también, que tenemos algunas cosas en común, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Entonces vamos a tu habitación. - Dijo ella con su usual falta de descaro. - La mía estará ocupada y llena de gemidos hasta mañana.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó confundido mientras se acercaba a ella, en camino a su habitación.

\- Ese beso, el que acabas de ver, era una despedida. - Explicó melancólica. - Cait amaba a Jayce desde que era adolescente. Pero es tan orgullosa que no iba a dar el primer paso. Yo se lo dije a Jayce, que es incluso más orgulloso que ella, y me confesó que sentía lo mismo. - Suspiró sintiéndose desplazada y dejada atrás. - Yo misma arreglé esto, este encuentro entre los dos, pero aún así me siento sola. Estoy feliz por ella, pero ahora me quede sin pan ni pedazo. - Se rió sin ganas. Taric se sintió identificado con ella. Así que, mientras entraban en su habitación, decidió contarle parte de su historia también.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo ya, yo me enamoré de una mujer. - Comenzó, sentándose en la orilla de su gran cama de dos plazas. - Pero ella no tuvo, tiene ni tendrá interés en mi nunca. Yo no significo nada más que un aliado para ella. Pero yo no me iba a quedar callado, decidí, cierta tarde, decirle lo que sentía. - Hizo una pausa, recordando el amargo momento. - La encontré teniendo sexo en un sofá con mi mejor amigo. - Vi abrió mucho los ojos. Vaya, eso si que era tener mala suerte en el amor. - Logré tener sexo con Fiora. Pero nada más que eso. No se quedó conmigo hasta el día siguiente, no hablamos de nada realmente importante, no se le escapó un te quiero para mí y yo no dije nada. Sexo, solo sexo.

\- Bueno, con Cait era algo parecido. - Confesó. - Sexo para liberar tensión. Nada más. - Ahora ella suspiraba en su recuerdo. - La verdad es que la quiero muchísimo, pero no la amo. Y si lo pienso, es mejor así. Ahora estaría sufriendo el doble. - Se sentó con toda confianza en un sofá amplio y muy cómodo, que tenía una mesa de noche a juego con un par de libros encima. Entonces se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, zafiros contra esmeraldas. Vi, cansada de tanto suspenso saltó sobre Taric como solo ella podría hacerlo, sin medir su fuerza sobrehumana, tirándolos al piso. El hombre bajo ella se comenzó a reír con ganas. Su risa era un coro de ángeles para Vi, y sin poder evitarlo cayó presa otra vez en la mirada del contrario. Taric se sentó en el piso con ella en su regazo y le llamó por su nombre por primera vez. Ella aturdida le besó en los labios apenas. Él se quedó quieto, dejándola ser. No quería espantarla, aunque dudaba que ella retrocediera. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos inesperadamente suaves y le dio un beso más profundo, con el deseo despertándose en sus entrañas.

\- No besas nada mal para ser un muerde almohadas. - Soltó, haciendo pedazos el ambiente que se había formado. Taric ensombreció su mirar y la tiró al piso con él encima.

\- Planeaba ser suave, dado que no has tenido sexo con un hombre antes. - Adivinó, mirandole los senos. - Pero alguien como tu solo merece ser violada brutalmente, a ver si así aprendes la lección.

\- ¿Piensas que puedes contra mi? - Hizo sonar sus nudillos. - Nadie puede contra Vi, y eso deberías saberlo.

\- Pues estaré complacido de ser _nadie_. Veré como pataleas y gimes mientras me hago invulnerable a tus golpes. - Con sus gemas le aprisionó ambas muñecas, clavandola al piso, de un tirón brusco descubrió sus senos, que para su sorpresa estaban desprovistos de sujetador. Se quedó así un momento, llevaba tiempo sin ver pechos y aquellos montes le gustaron incluso más que Targón. A la primera provada que les dio ambos gimieron de placer. Vi era jodidamente sexy así, amarrada y forcejeando por soltarse mientras gemía. Le dió tremenda patada en el estomago a Taric, quien la soltó sin protestar más y sobó el área afectada.

\- Escucha nena, si vamos a tener sexo mejor será que lo hagamos en tu cama. - Ordenó. El rió adolorido y acintió con la cabeza. Le empezaba a gustar cada vez más la rudeza de Vi para con él. Le comenzó a excitar aún más que tomara la iniciativa de desnudarse en frente de él. Él se quitó la parte de arriba y Vi soltó una exclamación. - Mataría por un abdomen así. - Se acercó a él y tocó uno de sus músculos. - Veamos... Uno, dos tres, cuatro, cinco, ¡Seis! - Dijo, pasando de uno a otro. - Muy bien, nena, muy bien. - Nuevamente le quitó una carcajada a Taric.

Vi lo arrojó violentamente a la cama y se montó sobre él como un domador de caballos sobre un cemental manso.

\- Con permiso, - Comenzó, bajando el cierre del pantalón de Taric. - quiero ver de una vez por todas como es un pene. - Vi alzó ambas cejas y silbó en asombro. - Ni de chiste podrás meterme eso, baby.

\- Ah, todas dicen eso. - Presumió él, sonriendo en son de broma. - Luego no quieren que lo quite de sus entrañas. - Guiñó un ojo y tomó las manos de Vi entre las suyas. - ¿Dónde quedó toda esa personalidad? ¿Logré hacer que te arrpintieras?

\- Ni de broma. - Dijo, decidida a perder su virginidad con aquel hombre extravagante. - Tu y yo, solos, en tu habitación, justo ahora. ¿Y piensas que me voy a perder una oportunidad como esta? Rechazaste a la santurrona de Sona por venirte a acostar conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- No la rechacé, solo pospuse nuestra cita. - Argumentó, poniendo un anzuelo que Vi mordió enseguida.

\- ¿Tienes citas con Sona? - Preguntó, celosa por primera vez en su vida.

\- Desde hace mucho. - Contestó él, complacido. - Pero no lo malinterpretes. La amo, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Se puede decir que es como lo que tu sientes por Cait: ella me apoyó y creyó en mí cuando todos me dieron la espalda.

\- Entonces no será necesario encargarle a Jinx que le haga la vida imposible.

\- Espero que no.

Fue lo ultimo que dijeron. Lo siguiente fue comerse a besos y forcejear por ser el dominante. Taric logró excitarla al punto en que al momento en que entró en ella el dolor fue dejado atrás dandole lugar al placer. Vi le abrazó fuerte y Taric dirigió, tomado de sus níveas nalgas el ritmo que los llevó al clímax tras minutos de intenso placer. Vi iba a soltarlo, pero Taric se lo impidió. Le encantaba sentirse unido a ella, y disfrutó hasta que la menor cayó agotada a su lado.

\- Prometo que golpearé a quien diga que eres homosexual. - Murmuró ella. - De lo que se pierden por pensar que eres gay.

\- Yo puedo decir lo mismo, señorita. - Dijo él, abrazado a su cintura. - Después de todo, no estamos tan mal para ser casi homosexuales.


End file.
